The Crow
by yourLastLove
Summary: Damon stalked Elena in the form of a crow. What if he hadn't stopped… And what if she knew? Their first meeting went a little differently… Rating subject to change. DISOWNER - I am in no way affiliated with the Vampire Diaries, this is a fan made fiction for fun.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I haven't been posting stories properly for sooo long, and I want to get officially back into it (: SO. I'm starting off with this fanfic, a rewrite of the series but I'm not sure if it'll be long or not… Might just be a few chapters. If you have any ideas or challenges for me to add in please message me or review. … I LOVE reviews. CONTSTRUCTIVE criticism and pointers, grammar and spelling errors, plot or character errors, etc. Also your opinions ;) (: Enjoy!

Elena POV

I'm not even angry… I'm _kind of _angry… I'm frustrated. I don't know what I am… Matt's just so sweet, we've known each other since we were kids, but what if that's the problem? Small town kids, he wants to be a small town family and have his own small town kids… I'm beginning to think that the only reason we're together is _because _we're small town kids, there's so few people here, and do I even really like him? We just want such different things…

I'm standing in the middle of a road, between two lines of forest, and it's dark. I'm staring at my phone, catching glimpses of the time, letting the light go through my eyes so that I don't have to focus on my dark surroundings. There's a sudden voice behind me that makes the darkness seem to swirl.

"Katherine." Is all I hear; a dark, sultry, almost angry voice.

I look up to see who the unfamiliar voice belongs to, and see a confused, half angry half relieved man staring at me. He must notice my confusion, because his own has taken place over the dark expression.

"No I'm…" I begin, glancing over my shoulder to see if there was someone there. "I'm Elena…" I finish, watching him with mild concern. _Nothing bad ever happens in Mystic Falls_, I remind myself.

His eyes drift over me as he seems to concede to this news. "Oh." He says, seeming both disappointed and intrigued. Then he begins to shake his head, disbelief pouring off of him as he continues, "You just look like…" Still disbelieving apparently at whom I am, he stares guffawing at me. "I'm sorry," he starts again. "You just really remind me of someone." The way he steps towards me, he seems so frustrated, almost angry again. His expression is not one I would choose to see, it sends a shiver of warning down my spine. He's pursed his lips, not taking his piercing eyes off of me for a second. "I'm Damon."

"Not to be rude or anything, Damon, but…" His leather jacket matches his crow black hair, and I notice this strangely dark beauty as I struggle to get my words out, increasingly nervous as the time passes. _Nothing bad ever happens in Mystic Falls._ "It's kinda creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere." My eyes drop down to see more of him, and I quickly bring them back up to meet his eyes before he can notice. Or… hopefully he didn't notice.

If he does notice, he doesn't react. He only reacts semi humored to my words. "You're one to talk," he smirks. "You're out here all by yourself."

"It's Mystic Falls," I say as if it should be obvious. "Nothing bad ever happens here." _Nothing bad ever happens here…_ He only stares at me. I wonder if it's because he's thinking about this other person that I remind him oh so much of, or if there's something else... Eager to fill the silence, biding my time until my parents arrive to get me, I start talking. "I got into a fight with my boyfriend," I admit, feigning a sheepish grin. It seems to catch his interest.

"Why?" He asks, and then with his palms up, "May I ask?"

I try not to hesitate. I'm finding though, that opening up to this random stranger isn't as hard as I would have thought. I shake my head. "Life. The future… He's got it all mapped out."

He nods, understanding. "And you don't want it?" It was a question. It was a statement. It rang in my ears. _I don't…_

"I don't know what I want." I admit.

"Well," he starts again, seeming visibly more relaxed that he was, although still tense. "That's not true. You want what everybody wants." He appears to be somewhat annoyed with my 'naivety', and as if he's trying not to be impressed by his own wisdom at the same time.

I suddenly find myself grinning, my lips moving completely of their own accord. "What, mysterious stranger who has all the answers?" I'm more interested than amused.

He smiles, seeming as though he finds himself ironic. "Let's just say I've been around a long time." I smile more, enjoying his own smile. "I've learned a few things."

"So, Damon, tell me. What is it that I want?" I feel that I'm challenging him. I'm genuinely curious as to what he has to say, and I'm not sure whether or not I want him to realize that.

His voice drops back to its original sultry tone, this time without any trace of anger in it. He's stepping towards me, small catlike strides. "You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, and adventure… And maybe even a little danger." He standing in front of me now, smirking, probably at the awed expression that no doubt covers my face.

All fears about this man have left me, and I can see him process this as I continue to stare dumbfounded by his poetic understatement. It's only then that I notice his eyes; crystal blue that holds icy emotion and nothing else. They're beautiful in a way that reminds me of a predator. A hawk or eagle, a wolf waiting for its prey…

I catch myself and speak again. "So what do _you _want?" I ask, though I'm not sure why. I didn't know what was going to come out of my mouth when I opened it again, and I'm glad that some part of my brain had thought of something… Still, I know I could have come up with something better.

He doesn't speak. He begins, and then lets out a breath. He doesn't know.

Headlights appear behind me, and for some reason I'm saddened. I'm still grateful, and I smile as the car gets closer. "My parents." I say, it sounds too happy.

When I turn back around, his eyes are inches from mine. Everything begins to fuzz over while he talks to me. "I want you to get everything you're looking for." He says, indisputable emotion dripping off his tongue. "But right now I want you to keep it to yourself that this happened. Can't have people knowing I'm in town yet." His eyes are unhappy as he finishes, and his smile turns fake. "You'll probably run into my friend though, be nice to him." He winks. "Goodnight Elena."

He disappears and I'm left with a feeling of pure enchantment, as if my life is a fairy tale. His charm rings in my ears as I climb into my parent's car.

"You look happy," my mom says. "Didn't you get into a fight with Matt?"

"Yeah," I say idly, staring out the window into the night. "Hey mom, do you think me and Matt are a good match?" I already know the truth, but I'm looking for some sort of confirmation from the woman who has been my role model since before I was born.

"Well honey, he's a very nice boy. You've been together for a long time."

"Yeah… we have." I say, knowing that what my mother _didn't_ say had more hold on me than what she did. She likes Matt. She knows I like him too. But that's it.

I start as a crow flies quickly passed my window in the backseat, _how very strange…_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you guys liked the first chapter, reviews please? I would LOVE your feedback. (: Here's chapter two, send me your ideas, challenges, expectations etc (: (: (: Your input only makes the story better x)

Dear Diary,

These past few days have been awful. I feel like I can't breathe, my entire world is falling apart. I'm trying to hold it together for Jeremy, but it's so hard to not break down and cry whenever we sit down to the dinner which neither of us will eat anyways… Jenna's been really great though. She doesn't press Jeremy to talk, or to do anything really. And she'll cuddle with me on the couch starring at a TV that we're not watching for hours after I've drained myself of all the tears left in me.

I just can't believe they're gone…

I can't explain this feeling. I don't know what to do. After the funeral, Matt came over, but I couldn't even look at him. Jeremy sat with me for the rest of the night, his arm around me while we mourned the loss of our parents. I was so grateful to have him with me, God knows that only a few days after the funeral he'd stop talking to me.

My friends aren't much help either. They mourned with me, but I'm starting to feel like a burden. Diary, I wish I had died in the accident instead of them. I think even Jeremy thinks that… He's just so angry with me. He doesn't come down for dinner anymore, and if he does, it's to take a plate back up to his room. And I feel horrible about what I'm doing to Matt. I haven't returned his calls or texts, I've _barely _said hi to him… Yeah… I went to the mall after the second day at home. I just couldn't take it anymore. The way Jeremy pretends I don't exist… I shouldn't be here diary. I don't know what to do… Nothing can bring them back.

Yours Always,

Elena

My eyes burn as tears continued to fall from them. It amazes me that I have any left at all. My diary is soaked to the point where the ink has run off the page by the time I close it, and my eyes blur over as I notice this sad fact.

I'm clutching my sides, trying to hold myself together when there's a knock on the window. Confused, I look up to see what the noise is coming from, and it takes me a second to clear my eyes so that I can see again. There, sitting on my window sill, is a big black bird. A crow. I'd seen a lot of crows lately. There was one at the funeral that floated around, landing on all of the old grave stones that I walked passed, and there was one at the park today, pecking at the grass near my while I picked at my lunch on a bench. As I stare, the crow continues to peck. The sound seems almost musical, and for some reason that I can't figure out, I'm walking towards that window, mesmerized by the tapping, and the deep beady eyes that have become all too familiar.

I sit by the window, watching the bird watching me, somehow comforted by the company. After a few minutes, I open the window slightly, enough to slide my hand under. The bird nibbles gently on my fingers, tongue and beak feathering across my skin. I'm shocked when I find myself smiling idly at the bird, and I'm quick to take the smile away. I shouldn't be so happy when my parents are dead. Especially when it's all my fault.

It's almost as if the bird has sensed my change in behavior. It starts pecking again at the window. I'm crouching down, arm wrapped around myself again, but I keep my right hand locked on the window, letting the bird's feathers wash over my shaking hand, soothing the burn in my skin where there's still a scar from the accident.

The pecking stops and I look up, afraid that the bird will leave, but instead I find its head buried under the window, trying to come into my room. I don't think I want a wild bird in my room, but I don't have time to decide for myself. There's a loud bang from the other room that sends the bird flying into the night.

I don't think I've ever run so fast in my life, as I sped down the hall to Jeremy's room, throwing the door open. I stand there, wide eyed as Jenna rushes up behind me, also caught off guard by the sound. I lean back, body tensing as I see the scene in front of me. Jeremy has thrown his wardrobe from its place against the wall, and it lays on the floor, contents thrown about the room. He glares at me in the doorway, and then slams in the door in my face, leaving me to the numbness that starts to wash over.

Behind me, Jenna is speechless. Her mouth opens and then closes, multiple times as if she's trying to speak. I have nothing to say. I return to my room. Once inside, I strip myself of my pajamas and walk into the washroom, turning on the shower and stepping in, not caring if the water is hot or cold, and letting it wash over me as I sat, and cried once more.

When I'd finally relaxed, and had sat and let my fingers and toes get pruny, I felt exhaustion wash over me again. I picked myself up from the floor of the tub, and carried myself - still wet - into bed, and let sleep take me. I was relieved to escape the world for a few hours.

"_Elena," a voice said, calling me from behind. The soft, gentle voice sent a rush of comfort over me as I turned around. My parents stood behind me, smiling, their arms on each other's waists as they beckoned me to them. My smile took over as I ran towards them, ready to be back in my parent's arms._

_ A crow landed on my father's shoulder, and I slowed, looking at him quizzically._

_ "It's alright, Elena, you don't have to be afraid." He told me, soothing my fears. I began walking towards them again, and saw a second crow fly down onto my mother's shoulder._

_ "Mom…" I choked, unable to hold back my emotion. I hadn't been able to touch her for so long, and she was so close now… I could almost…_

_ A crow was flying towards me now, full speed, and I reached out my hand to grab onto my mother's waiting one, but the crow dragged me backwards into consciousness._

I gasped awake, moaning as I saw that the clock on my bed side table ready only 5 30 am. Rolling over, I tried to convince myself to go back to sleep, but the dream had me shaken. There was only a few days until school started again, I really needed to get my sleep habits sorted.


	3. Chapter 3

"How about this?" Caroline's shrill voice echoes in my ears. The girls and I have been shopping for back to school outfits for hours, and Caroline's undefeatable enthusiasm remains undefeated. She holds up a glittery red tank top, delighted at her find.

"Isn't that a little much?" I ask, unsure what Caroline thinks junior year is all about.

"Is it?" She asks, silently begging for Bonnie's denial.

"No, it should be fine." Bonnie answers, earning a grand shinning smile from the blonde.

"For the first day of school? Bonnie come on." I start, though I don't know why I'm fighting so hard about this. If Caroline wants to wear sequins on the first day she can...

"Elena, haven't you been listening?" Caroline gawks, brow furrowed. "God, you've been out of it all day!"

I look at Bonnie for an explanation, and she looks patiently exasperated. "Remember? Those senior guys came up and started flirting with us? They checked you out? Caroline totally fell in love? They invited us to an end of summer party?" She waves her arms around waiting for my answer.

The answer is that I don't remember any of that. "Oh, right, duh, sorry." I say, smiling and smacking my palm against my forehead. "My mind is just all over the place right now."

"Oooh, is it a guy?" Caroline asks, dancing side to side with the top.

Actually it's my parents... they've only been gone a month... But I don't say that. "Yeah, yeah it is." Well it kind of is..._You want a love that consumes you... crystal blue eyes shine down into mine as he speaks... the words come from all around me..._ I shiver.

"Elena!" Caroline shouts again. "What is wrong with you?"

It would appear my mind has drifted again.

"Give us details!" She squirms.

"Oh..." oh. I feel a lump form in my throat around the words I haven't even thought about saying yet. For some reason, those eyes belong to a secret that I cannot tell. "It's Matt." I lie.

"What about Matt?" Caroline asks, eyes widened, looking confused.

"Any romantic gestures happening your way?" Bonnie grins.

"N...no, it's not that. It's..."

"Well out with it!" Caroline gushes, unable to handle the suspense of whatever boy talk I'm keeping from her.

"It's just that I'm not sure how we're doing..."

"What? Tell us." Demands.

"What's going on?" Bonnie's concern is a happy contrast to Caroline's want for gossip. Despite the uneasy feeling the preppy blonde is giving me, Bonnie's softened eyes reassure the idea that I really can tell my friends everything... Sorta.

"I just don't know if we have anything anymore."

The two girls suddenly gave me matching looks of understanding. I'm about to continue when something catches my attention from the corner of my eye. I turn my head and see two of the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen staring directly at me. Flustered, I turn to my friends.

"I'll be right back to continue this, that skirt is adorable." I skip away from them before they can respond towards Damon.

When I get there I stop a foot away from him, breathless, and unsure of what to do or say. His smirk sends flutters through me and my eyes are glued to his. "You know this isn't a skirt section right?" He teases.

I look down, surprised to see men's sport coats. I'm going to hear about this later...

"I haven't seen you in a while." I say, voice shaky with adrenaline.

"Since we first met." He agrees, still smirking.

I pause, hesitating, searching for words in a brain where everything has stopped working. "How've you been?" Is what I come up with.

He chuckles, leading me away from civilization by my arm. "How have _you_ been?" He asks, eyes serious and protruding into my soul. The question isn't one that I can ignore, his intensity pierces every inch of me and the butterflies seem to go wild inside my stomach.

"Not too good actually." I tell him, answering genuinely for the first time since that night. "My parents died the night we met."

His eyes don't change, but his hand moves down my arm to grab my hand. "I'm sorry." He tells me, and I can feel the sincerity. We stand silently for a moment before he adds to his statement. "If there's anything I can do, Elena, you let me know." His lips that had formed a white line now were held in a slight sad smile that is filled with regret. A regret that I can't explain.

I'm looking at him quizzically still when his eyes flicker up and then back down.

"Your friends are looking for you." He says, still serious, and then brings my hand up to his lips, a mischievous twinkle forming in his eyes. "Until next time, m'lady."

For some reason, I don't register what happens next. I'm suddenly standing alone against the wall of the changing room that I didn't know I was in. Confused, I walked out, towards my friends.

"Oh my god, Elena!" Caroline starts again the second I arrive. "Did you try something on without showing us?"

"Oh.." oh again. "It was too small."

"Well what was it? I'm sure we can find it in your size." Caroline went into full shopping mode, flipping around the store for a skirt that doesn't exist.

Bonnie watches her from beside me, smirking. "Leave it to Caroline to find a skirt that she's never seen or heard of." Her smile fades when she turns to me. "So what's up with Matt?"

I tell her, and it feels good to get it off my chest. She doesn't say a word the entire time I talk, tearing up but keeping it together. Caroline's timing couldn't have been more perfect when she comes back the second I finish my spiel, holding up a skirt and pushing me towards the change rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Keeping this chapter short and sweet... Reviews please? I want to know how I'm doing. (:**

NO CHARACTER POV

The music blared and the bass thumped in Elena's chest. Her shoulder muscles and arms tingled from the alcohol and everything was flying by in a daze. She was dancing with some guy who graduated the year before that she'd never actually spoken to, but always thought was pretty attractive. She swung her hips and put her arms on each of the boy's shoulders, and together they danced in the least graceful way. It wasn't long before they were each offered another beer. Greedily, she chugged hers fast and with slurred words, encouraged the boy to do the same so they could keep dancing.

_Thump Thump Thump_ the music screamed, words inaudible over the excited teens. The boy's hands started to drop lower, off Elena's waist. Her recognition of the motion was blurred, her foggy mind not being able to piece everything together. She knew she was excited though, and she pulled herself closer to him to dance. _Thump Thump Thump_, she could feel herself losing control of both her actions and her balance. When another plastic cup was passed to her, a hand met it before hers, almost startling her slow moving brain.

"Hey, that's mine," she garbled, looking up with dizzy eyes to the man now holding the cup.

He smirked and downed it in one gulp, not even wincing as he finished and dropped the cup. "I don't think vodka and beer go well together, missy."

"I can drink what I want." She raised her finger to his face with too much speed, and finally lost her balance, slipping out of the boy's hands – who had been to intoxicated to see the conversation happening before him. The man caught her fluidly, holding the giggling her against his chest.

"Sorry bud, I'm cutting in." The boy seemed indifferent and turned around, dancing now with three other girls, all equally as drunk.

"What are _you _doing here?" She asked, unsure of whether she was angry or very pleased to see the raven haired man.

"I told you I was coming, didn't I?" That was true, in a way. When Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline had been shopping for back to school outfits, he'd stolen her secretly from the group for just a moment. Elena had been having a rough day, telling her friends about the "Matt Situation" and then trying hopelessly to appease Jeremy... And then Damon was standing in front of her, giving her a look that she couldn't fathom the meaning of. When he asked her how she'd been in the week that he hadn't seen her, she suddenly just broke down, crying into his shirt, telling him everything. How her parents had died that night, how it was all her fault, how Jeremy would never forgive her... She hadn't mentioned Matt. And then he'd told her to be careful at the party the girls had been talking about, and that he'd be sure to "drag her ass" home if she got into trouble.

"Well _kind of_," Elena grinned, slipping her hands into his jacket.

"I think your friends are wondering about you." He said low, watching the two girls at the other side of the party, whispering and watching him watching them.

"I've been kinda slutty," she admitted. Or well... Slutty for _her_ anyway. She hadn't gone off sleeping with anyone, but she'd been taking shots and dancing with any boy she saw.

"Right, so maybe it's time we take you home?"

She felt herself get angry, fury building in her throat ready to explode out at him, but his eyes were so sincere, and the deep blue washed her away. Instead of yelling, she nodded, still lost in him.

Of course Caroline and Bonnie weren't going to let her leave with some guy, _especially_ if she was still with Matt, so all four of them got into Damon's car, and headed off to Caroline's to sleep, or in Elena's case, throw up for six hours.

The night moved slow for the girls, headaches, stomach aches, and unanswered questions keeping them awake. Eventually, Caroline got up to make something to eat, hoping it would also help to settle the still ill Elena's stomach. The Sheriff came in many times to check on them, Matt called numerous times, obviously angry about the scenes he'd witnessed only hours ago, and a crow watched from the window.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been weeks since Elena had seen Damon. Not that she hadn't dreamed about him... She'd had multiple dreams in the past few weeks about Damon's eyes, how they grew black, his sultry voice, his lips... Elena shook herself, getting her thoughts together so she could continue getting ready for school. She still wasn't back to herself yet from that morning's walk with Matt...

He'd been so hurt when she told him. They'd been together for years. "I love you more like a brother..." He'd left her standing in the road near her house, walking away fast paced, head down and hands in his pockets. She really did feel bad. After all she did love Matt. She had since they were kids and she never wanted to hurt him. She just... didn't love him like _that_.

As she collected herself, preparing to go and face the rest of the world that hated her (meaning Jeremy at breakfast), a crow had landed at her feet, playing with her shoe. She spent a few minutes with the crow, watching it as anyone would if they could see such a beast so close. It lifted its head and made a garbled sound at her, and then after a while took off into the sky.

Once inside Elena had pulled on the outfit that her and her friends had selected that day when they were shopping, no thanks to Damon who had secretly offered her a skimpy black skirt and kept her mind occupied for the rest of the trip. The smell of waffles crept up Elena's nose as she stood observing herself closely in the mirror. Her hair was straight and hung loosely around her olive shoulders. A white girly tank top rested gently on her torso, showing enough without showing anything at all. Blue jean short shorts, some black converse, and some silver hoop earrings completed the outfit. Forcing a smile onto her face, she headed down the stairs to where Jenna was cooking... "cooking"... breakfast.

Looking to Jeremy who didn't look up as she came in, and Jenna's questioning glance, "You know, I was supposed to have before school breakfast with Caroline and Bonnie today," She said, backing towards the door. "I'll see you guys later."

Grabbing her bag, Elena was outside before her Aunt could protest.

The school grounds were full of kids already when Elena arrived, ignoring the grumbles in her stomach. She said hello to this person and that, making her way around the large group of teenagers, before giving up and heading to the cafeteria. In her not paying attention, she swung the door open into a boy who was leaving from the opposite side.

"Whoa there," he said, smiling.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she responded, a light blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Don't be, it was my fault." The boy said, putting his hand over his chest, and not breaking eye contact as he left the room, still smiling at her.

Elena felt her heart pulse as she stared into his eyes. His tan hair done up messily, and jaw firm. He was gorgeous. And unfortunately that wouldn't be the only time she awkwardly bumped into this new guy that day.

After hearing some... news... about Jeremy, Elena headed off into the boy's washroom to throw a hissy fit at him. Really she could care less what room she had angrily marched into. It could have been straight into the principle's personal kinky sex room for all she cared. She would protect her brother from whatever his teenage angst mustered up for him.

She was still flustered from her argument when she threw the door open to go into the hall, when it hit someone for the second time that day. "Oh!" She exclaimed, jumping back from the door.

The door opened, granting her passage, and she scuttled through it, turning to apologize, and to whom? The same boy as before.

"Well, you sure aren't having any luck with doors today," he said, smirking.

"I could say the same for you," she teased, flipping her hair subconsciously.

"I'm Stefan." He extended a hand for her to shake, which she took gladly.

"Elena, and... please don't ask what I was doing in there. It's not as weird as it seems."

"I would hope not," Stefan teased right back.

"Ok, well..." she flittered nervously, shying away from his good looks. "I'd better get to class."

"I'll see you around," he chuckled, walking into the washroom himself.

**A/N: Ok so, not following the original story lines exactly (gotta keep it interesting right?) Reviews please! I'm hoping to get at LEAST another 2 before I continue this story. I don't want to keep posting chapters for something that no one's interested in, right? (; Jokes I know you love it (; ... I know a bunch of you wanted a new chapter, and here it is! Not too long because I found myself with another crazy work schedule! I'm posting shorter chapters whenever I have time instead of making y'all wait for a long one. (: Tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm thinking I might take a break from this story until the new season comes out... Not sure yet. I have a one shot that I want to make into a bigger story... (: But here's a new chapter for you! Tell me if you like where this is going, or where DO you think this is going? I'd love to hear from y'all!**

"So we have History together, and English, and Biology... what do you have after lunch?" A voice asks from behind me in line. I turn around, tray in hand at the cafeteria counter to find the owner of the voice.

God he's beautiful. "Oh hey, yeah, I didn't notice I had a stalker." I wink playfully and turn back around, picking up an apple and continuing through the line.

"I'm stalking _you_?" He laughed, eyes twinkling. "Aren't _you_ the one who walked into me coming out of the boy's washroom?"

I feel the blood rush to my cheeks and I turn around again to hide it. Shaking my head, I still couldn't help but grin. "I told you not to ask."

"I know, I didn't ask." He smiled and grabbed a tray of his own, heading to the other end of the line. I paid and then hesitated. I look out over the caf and see Bonnie and Caroline already eating, gushing over what had happened in the morning of their first day of senior year. It was a big deal... I just wanted to run over there and ask them if they'd seen this beautiful guy. They must have, it wasn't a _large _school by any means. At the same time, there was Stefan, inching down the line... He probably doesn't have any friends here yet, I supposed it would be nice of me to invite him to lunch... I know I'm just trying to convince myself but damn...

I walk over to where he's now selecting his very own apple, and pause, suddenly becoming shy. After a deep breath I shake myself off and go on to continue small talk. Small talk, which unfortunately turns into me blurting, "Do you want to sit with us?" I scold myself internally, kicking myself in all areas.

He chuckles again and smiles. "Sure, are those your friends?" He points to the two girls who are now staring, open mouthed and curious.

I have to shake myself again, brace for questions later... "Yeah, those weirdos over there," I joke, knowing very well that they've probably been watching for a few minutes now, and he's definitely noticed.

The rest of lunch is filled with stunned silences from my friends, strange small talk fillers from Stefan, and constant worrying over where I've left my cheerleading uniform... The old team is supposed to meet today to prepare for tryouts next week... Where is it...

I groan internally when I realize where it is. "Guys, I'll be right back," I say hurriedly, and rush from the table leaving my tray and bag where they are.

I run to the boy's washroom and burst in, not caring who's in there. A niner at a urinal freezes up, zips, and runs out of the room in a panic. I take no notice of that as I look around. It's not here...

Freaking out a little inside, I run back out into the hall and the door hits another surprised adolescent. Matt.

"Oh." Pause. "Hey." The tension is overwhelming.

"Hey," I say, equally as awkwardly. "How's your first day going?"

He pauses again, staring at me. "So is that new guy why you broke up with me?"

I'm stunned. The conversation is a blur and I've headed off in search of my uniform yet again.

"I grabbed this for you," a bag is thrown in front of me and I halt in my steps, looking up _again_ at Stefan, who's holding it out for me.

"Thanks... what time is it?" Suddenly very aware of what I've been doing. And that's nothing and I'm not sure for how long.

Again, school rushes by in a blur, I have one more class with Stefan. Gym. Then I'm outside on the field, wearing an extra uniform left over by a cheerleader last year.

We go over routines, discuss new routines, some way to get the new year kicked off with an extra special dose of school spirit. It's fun, and my mind has gotten off of things until I see someone running on the track... No...

Stefan nods in my direction and then continues to run. A smaller boy is in the lane beside him, jumping over hurdles. He leaps and clears them like a gazelle. I'm impressed... But my attention still sticks on Stefan. His muscles are defined under his muscle shirt and he's _fast_.

"Elena," Caroline elbows me. Ow... "Elena, pay attention." She's pissed.

I look over to the group, planning to pretend I've been paying attention the whole time, but I found them all staring at me.

"So who's he?" One of the sophomores winked.

"New kid, he's in like _all_ of my classes," I try to keep down my grin but fail.

We all look over to watch Stefan, he's pulled over the bleachers and it drinking from his water bottle. He throws the rest of the bottles liquid over his hair before shaking it off. We're all watching.

I'm drawn out of my thought (or lack of thoughts) when I feel another elbow hit my ribs. "Ow! Caroline!" I start, but she interrupts me.

"Isn't that the guy from the party?"

I look out towards where she's pointing, the parking lot. There's a car there that must have come from a dream. As I look it over, the vision comes running back to me. Not a dream... No. I was just drunk off my ass. I feel myself blush again as embarrassment from the last time I'd run into Damon sweeps over. "I've gotta go guys," I say quickly, collect myself and take off. I almost trip over a Crow that's pecking at the ground on my way.

"Get in," is all he says when I make it to him.

"What?"

"Get in," he smiles with a playful roll of his eyes, "Please."

I can't help but giggle as I climb inside the passenger door, he shuts it smoothly behind me.

"So you're a cheerleader," he grins once he has the car backing up to leave. "Hot."

His expression melts me in every way. I almost can't respond. "You should come watch one of our games." Honestly, that really was the best I could do.

He only smiles at me as we continue down the road. After a moment, it occurs to me that I have no idea where he's taking me. I've never seen his road before...


	7. Chapter 7

"Where are we going?" I asked for the thousandth time that afternoon. "I have homework you know." The last part might have been a lie, but they'd been driving for a half hour through forested side roads that she'd never seen nor heard of. She doubted that they even had a name.

"We're actually not going that far, I've just been driving in circles so you don't know where it is." He smirked down at me, eyes returning to the road. ... Ass.

In a huff, I went back to staring out the window. I wasn't _bored_ per say... I was just frustrated at the random kidnapping. "Could you at least tell me _something_?" I asked – no, begged.

"Oh alright, if you insist," his smile was teasing again. "We're going to a pretty building which I think you are going to love." He poked me in the nose on the _you_ and continued on down the endless twisting dirt roads.

"Damon," I moaned, and then pretended to contemplate my situation. "You're not a serial killer are you?"

He laughed. "Depends."

"Depends?"

"Well, I _have _been known to kill a few girls with my smouldering good looks and painful charm. Some people just can't take it."

"Oh I'm sure mister leather jacket gets all the ladies." It was more of an implied question than a statement. I found that for some reason, I was suddenly self conscious towards the amount of girls I now imagined my capture having been with.

His response was a wink. _Fine... be that way..._

Minutes passed in silence as we stared out into the woods, there weren't any birds or butterflies or squirrels, just trees. Every so often I'd see a crow, and it always seemed to be sweeping itself across the hood of the car as we drove. For a moment I had the ridiculous thought that it was the same bird. I chuckled to myself, loud enough for Damon to take notice.

"Tell me about your first day," he said nonchalantly, draping his arm across the back of my seat.

A tiny thrill went through me. My heart stuttered and I took a minute to respond. "I kept opening doors into people, including this _really_ attractive new guy who caught me coming out of the boys washroom and-"

"The boys washroom?" He interrupted. "Well, I must say Elena, I'm impressed. I would never have thought that you had man parts."

"Damon!" I squealed, throwing my hands over myself when he dropped his hands down to check.

"I had to know," he winked. After I just continued to stare at him, the heat leaving my face slower than I would have liked, he continued. "So what _were _you doing?"

"I was yelling at my brother the first time, he's been into drugs apparently, and then –"

"There was more than once?"

I roll my eyes and continue. "And the second time, I couldn't find my uniform and figured I left it there."

"And you found it in the boy's washroom? Elena, I don't think you should wear that." He chortled and moved to pull my shirt up.

"Damon!" I smacked his hand away. "What's with you? This isn't even it I had to borrow."

His hands were thrown up in submission. Eyebrows raised, a silent apology on his lips. After a few moments of continued banter about my first day, he returned his arm to the back of my seat, letting it rest just inched away from me.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, childlike and whiny.

"Almost," he replied.

"You said it wasn't far, just take me." I pouted, not missing the way his eyes dropped briefly to my lips and then back up to meet my eyes, a dangerous glint hiding in them.

"We're almost there," he smiled again, focusing his eyes on the road.

"So what did _you_ do today?"

He didn't look at me when he responded. "Not much really, went into town to buy a few things, dropped by _your _excuse for a town to explore, went to the bar, got you..."

My turn. "You went to a bar during the day? Wow, Damon... I didn't realize you're an alcoholic.

He rolled his eyes, still focusing them on the road. "Like you don't drink at obnoxious times."

"Only at parties," I smiled, much like a little girl talking about how good she's been.

"We're here."

I glanced up as we pulled into a long driveway. The building we were approaching was huge, old looking, and beautiful. Red draped covered the windows and vines crept up the walls. Huge wooden doors with intricate designs were hugged by the majestic entryway. "You're right," I began. "I _do_ like it." We pulled right up to the house and Damon pulled out the keys. "This isn't where you live is it?" Shock clear in my voice, I eyed the building again with wide eyes, disbelief colouring me.

"What, too fancy for a guy like me?" He teased, suddenly pulling my door open. When did he get out... "Well I'll have you know missy, I am _very _fancy." He gave me a wink and took my hand as he helped me out of the car. Turning me towards the house, and both hands on my shoulders, he tucked down to say in my ear with an audible grin, "Welcome to the Salvatore residence."

**A/N: Another shorter chapter, not too much going on, just a filler so we know that these two are in fact seeing each other... So tell me... Do you think something's going to go down in the board house? (; R&amp;R Please, even though this isn't the greatest chapter yet, it'll get more interesting as it goes...**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: PLOT TWIST MY LOVELIES! s2 Sorry, it's been a while again. I'm having trouble keeping on top of these stories but... you know... if I had some reviews of inspiration... ;) lool what do YOU think is going to happen next? (:

ELENA POV

My head was swimming. Classes were buzzing by in a blur, and not once today had I written a single note in any of my notebooks. Although, there were pages and pages of doodles... not the best study guide. I'd had the weirdest dreams last night and no matter what I did I could not distract myself from thinking about them. Honestly, I can't remember all the details, but I do remember being in the trees, and seeing that crow again. The dreams left me with a weird feeling. A kind of heart fluttering mindlessness. A mindlessness that was about to get me in trouble...

"Miss Gilbert?" My teacher asked, standing beside me, which I was suddenly very aware of.

"Yes?" I said, looking up as innocently as I could. My teacher stared at me with a "delinquent" expression for just a moment before saying sternly, "this isn't like you, please pay attention." With a tap on my notes, she returned to the chalkboard. I was too busy going back to my pondering to notice my class giving me odd looks.

Lunch arrived in no time at all, and I continued to not pay attention to anything as I walked to my locker. Of course, this not paying attention brought me to a place I had been too many times already this year. A point which is halfway between falling, and being caught by a random student that I'd walked into. Again.

"I'm so sorry," I began, looking up as a firm hand settled me back onto my feet. "Oh, Stefan." I was beyond embarrassed. How many times what that now? He must think I was completely brainless. That, or was purposely smacking into him all the time.

"Oh, Elena." He said, teasing.

"I'm sorry, I'm really out of it today."

"Yeah I noticed," he smiled, helping me sort my books into my locker. "Need to borrow my notes?"

I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. "Thanks, Stefan, that'd be really helpful." I chuckled, biting my lip. "I honestly haven't been paying attention at all today." Sighing, I shut my locker, turning to face him full on. As usual, I was struck by how insanely beautiful he was. His messy light coloured hair was tousled in just the right way, and his grey green eyes sparkled in the light. Lips? Perfect. Muscles? Yummy. I noticed myself gawking when he laughed. "Sorry," I said sheepishly, leaning my forehead into my hand.

"Not sleeping very well?" He laughed again. "Here, why don't you meet me at the grill after school today and I'll go over all the lessons with you. Sound like a plan?" He smiled, putting his arms out in question.

"Yes, perfect, thank you. You're amazing." I smiled, relieved. He smiled right back.

"That's a nice necklace." He stated, nodding at the little charm I hadn't noticed I was toying with. "Can I see?" He reached his hand out but I quickly stepped back, wanting desperately to protect the odd little object I was wearing. He put his hands up in apology. "It's interesting, what kind of stone is that?"

I was stopped by the question, my mind raced. I pulled the silvery blue orb up to my eye level to examine it, and honestly, I had no answer for him. I had no idea what this necklace was supposed to be. It was pretty, which must have been why I put it on, but I was slowly realizing that I had no idea where I found it or when I put it on... "I'm not sure, a blue one?" I smiled, joking.

He nodded. "Well, Elena, there's something I have to go do. I'll see you... at four-ish?" He handed me his phone, open to a new contact page. Quickly I threw in my number and he was on his way, and off I was to the cafeteria to meet Bonnie and Caroline.

"Elena!" They said together as I took my seat beside my favorite blonde.

Bonnie stared at me with an expression that could only mean, "give me details". To which I assume she was referring to lack of interest in today's classes. My response was to shrug and begin nibbling at my lunch, which I was also uninterested in. "Uhm, hello?" She said, waving her hand around my face. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing, I didn't sleep well." It was a lie, but I had no other answer.

"Do you want to borrow my notes?" They both offered.

I shook my head, a thankful smile covering my lips at my friend's everlasting kindness. "No thanks, Stefan said he'd go over everything with me." And suddenly my dreamy state was gone and I felt nothing but awkwardness. My friends were staring at me with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

"Stefan Salvatore?" Caroline stuttered.

"Yeah... why?" I looked between them, my own eyes wide with confusion.

They looked between each other. Caroline suddenly beamed. "Stefan Salvatore? Elena! Give me details!"

"Details? There's no details we're just studying that's all."

Bonnie piped in then. "Isn't it a little soon to be seeing someone? Didn't you just break up with Matt basically yesterday?"

Interrogate Elena time. My favorite time of day... "It's been almost a week and I'm not seeing anyone, Bonnie. We're _just studying_."

Bonnie continued to stare at me, and Caroline could hardly contain herself. I apparently had a lot of explaining to do to both of them, for something that I had no explanation for.

"Wait, what about that other guy?" Caroline asked.

"Other guy?" Bonnie moaned.

"What other guy?"

"The guy from the party."

Guy from the party... that whole night was a blur. How much did I even drink?

"Which guy from the party?" Groans from both girls quickly followed.

A/N: Quick guys! What's going on? What happens next? OHMIGOODNESS! :D


End file.
